


Baptism

by lovecraftsfirstborn



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn
Summary: Hvitserk gets a visitor, before the baptism.
Relationships: Bragi/Idunn, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Marco Ilsø/You
Kudos: 3





	Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> Fixing what Hirst fucked, part two. Enjoy!

Hvitserk was walking around King Alfred's castle, stressed like never before. He was about to get baptised. Betray his gods. Abandon his beliefs. Leave his family in Valhalla. Never met them again. 

That hurt him deeply. Yet he felt, like there is no other choice. Man passed by the guards, and walked towards the window, to get some fresh air. He could feel it fiiling his lungs, yet not making his mind more clearer. 

"To find, what you're looking for, you need to look deep inside yourself, my dear Hvitserk" man immediately felt his heart skip a beat, like he would just heard ghost, talk to him. He turned, and saw beautiful woman, with long golden hair. Idun. Her voice, her presence was like a cure, for every pain that he felt in his life. She was there, she watched over him. She didn't left. 

There was a soft smile on her face, when she was looking at him. Woman put basket filled with apples aside, and walked towards the man. She touched his cheek with the back of her hand gently, with deep care. 

Viking's heart started beating even faster, it felt, like just by simple touch, his body was filled with love, and hope. Instinctively he kneeled by her, hugging to her stomach. Under the pressure he even started to cry a little bit. Goddesse's hand, went through his hair, making him tighten the hug. He even softly whispered "I'm sorry." 

"My sweet, sweet Hvitserk. I'm not here, to stop you, I'm here, to tell you that if you, what is prepared over there, I'm no longer will be able to take care of you. Watch over you." she kneeled as well, and got his have in her hands, looking man straight into the eyes. 

"Did the gods send you?" 

"I am here, because I want to. Because I felt like you needed me" she smiled softly at him again, and he did the same. Man's eyes, were still full of tears, but more of joy, than sadness. 

"I won't do this. I won't betray the gods." he said with full certainly. Their hands were still on each other, her's on his face, his on her waist. 

"Did you look deeply into yourself, and found the answer, or is it just talk under the impression?" her soft voice, sounded like melody to him, her presence was addictive. He couldn't get enough of her. She was the best drug he was on. 

"I would be a fool, if I had a godess in front of me, yet reject your existence, in the name of other god." 

"I can stay with you, till the dawn, if you want me to." she said, after a moment of silence. Her hand went to his hair once again, brushing throughout them gently, playing with them. 

"Yes, please." he answered a bit to quickly, and she pulled him closer, to make him rest head on her chest. In that moment, he felt like all the tension left his body, like he was free, careless. There were only two of them. 

"Hvitserk, we're ready, for the baptism" man heard a voice, like from a huge distance, someone calling him. He didn't want to heave. He liked the way he was. "Hvitserk?" 

"Yeah?" he reacted, just to get Alfred off his hair. For a king, it was a strange view, two people kneeling in front of each other in the hallway, and touching, hugging. What type of behaviour was it? Who would do that? 

"We're ready for you" Hvitserk only looked at Idun, hoping for her reaction, yet there was none. He got up, back on his feet, and looked at Alfred. 

"I won't do it" he said fully sober now, like the effect of the goddess wore out, the moment, that he let go of her. "I can't leave my gods. My family. I don't want to be lonley on your heaven, when in Valhalla, there is my whole family. I will dine with them, surrounded by the gods. We will tell stories, and laugh together." King only nodded. He understood, he wouldn't leave his god either. He respected Viking's decision in his own way. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Are you sure?" Viking chuckled, and helped woman to get up of the cold floor. 

"I don't think, I understand." 

"Are you sure, you don't wanna be a pagan?" man laughed, and quickly after, said "no", leaving those two, by themselves. 

"Your loss." 

"Let's go, Hvitserk. We have less and less time till the dawn." Woman got her basket in one hand, grabbed Hvitserk's with the other, and they just left the castle. Fully careless.


End file.
